


Touched By an Angel

by writing_with_a_passion16



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_with_a_passion16/pseuds/writing_with_a_passion16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets into an accident after fighting off Deathstroke. He lies on the border between life and death when an Angel comes to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By an Angel

Dick woke up, feeling refreshed. It was the first time in several years where he felt like he didn’t have to start working immediately or feel guilty for sleeping. However, he was confused as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was trying to fight of Deathstroke, not passing out here—wherever here was.

He wasn’t sure if he was in a room or out in the open. Everything was white, but there weren’t any walls, doors, or windows to make Dick think he was in a room. Light reflected off the white, making Dick wince at how bright it was.

Dick rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, feeling a migraine rippling through this head. He slowly stood up and looked around, “Hello?”

“Dick?”

Dick whirled around at the sound of the voice behind him. “Jason!” Dick ran, his arms outstretched, itching to hold Jason. He threw himself at Jason, knocking them back several steps. Dick sighed at the familiar feeling of Jason’s arms around him, Jason’s breath rustling his hair. Dick looked up and kissed Jason, relishing in the familiar feeling of his smooth, smoky lips.

Dick’s hands crawled down from Jason’s neck to his shoulders. Dick yelped in surprise and pulled back.

Jason looked curiously at Dick, “What?”

“Wh—What are those?”

Jason’s eyebrows knit together as he looked over his shoulder. He looked back at a large pair of white feathery wings that began in his shoulder blades, reaching up slightly over his head and touching the ground near his heels, “Oh, those.”

Dick stared on wide eyed. Jason looked exactly the same as he did when Dick last saw him. His black hair still curled over his temples. He was still tall, muscular, and lean with soft skin. His eyes were a piercing blue against the white shirt and white jeans he wore. The only thing that changed was the wings.

“Where are we?” Dick asked, fearing the answer.

“Dick, we’re on the border.”

“The border of where? There’s nothing here!”

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. He closed the distance between them and took Dick’s hands in his. “We’re on the border of life and death. I was sent here to either return you home, or bring you back with me.”

“What?”

“You were shot,” Jason’s hand gently brushed away Dick’s bangs and touched a circular scar on the upper right side of his forehead. “The bullet miraculously missed your brain and just traveled through your skull. You can keep living, but right now you’re bleeding to death. Paramedics are down with your body trying to soak up the blood and stop the bleeding. They don’t know your brain is intact, they won’t unless you decide to wake up.”

“Is this a dream?”

Jason shook his head, “No. Because you can pull through, you’ve been given the option to live or die.”

“If I go back, I’d be all alone again.” Dick looked up at Jason and traced his fingers over Jason’s familiar jaw and cheek bones, “I could be with you.”

Jason pulled Dick’s hands from his face, “I don’t want you to stay.”

“What?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t want you to finish living your life?”

“What life is there to live without you?”

Jason half smiled, tucking Dick’s hair behind his ear, “I can’t tell you that.”

“Wait, you know what will happen to me?”

Jason nodded, “You’ll be happy again, you just have to wait.”

“For how long?”

Jason shrugged, “I can’t tell you that. Dick, if you stay here, your future on earth will vanish. Whatever path someone else is on will change when you leave.”

“Like whose?” Dick mumbled.

“Bruce’s.”

Dick looked up in shock, “Bruce?”

“He’s lost me, almost Barbara, and soon you. How long do you think he’ll last? Even if he thinks he can pull through, do you think he’s emotionally ready for it? What about Tim and Damian? You have two little brothers who look at you like you’re the sun and the moon. Will you really leave them?”

A tear streamed down Dick’s face, “I want to stay with you, Jason. I miss you, so incredibly much.”

Jason kissed Dick again, pulling Dick so close that nothing could get between them.

Dick curled one hand in Jason’s shirt, letting his other fingers cup the back of Jason’s neck.

Jason pulled back, “You’ve been through so much, Dickie. Trust me; it’ll pay off his you can be patient for a bit longer.”

Dick shook his head, “Don’t make me go back, Jay!”

“I love you,” Jason smiled, kissing Dick’s forehead.

Dick felt like he was swimming, he heard garbled voices above him but couldn’t hear or see who they were.

“Clear!”

Dick felt his body arch up and a sharp sting in his head. He weakly opened his eyes, hoping Jason would be standing before him. He was on the pavement of a building, stripped to his boxer briefs. He looked around and saw Tim standing with his briefcase in hand. He noticed a little bit of black fabric stick out.

“Mr. Grayson! Mr. Grayson, are you alright?”

Dick looked up at a woman with blonde hair who was looking at him with concern. “My head hurts.”

The woman nodded, “Let’s get him to the hospital to get stabilized.”

~*~*~*~

Dick was lying in a hospital bed, Bruce, Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Damian looking at him with worry. 

“How are you feeling?” Barbara asked.

“Better,” Dick said, looking to where Bruce stood by a morphine drip.

“Did you see a light?” Stephanie asked.

Dick tried to shake his head, “No, better.”

“God?” Tim squeaked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Drake,” Damian spat.

“Damian, stop.” Bruce snapped.

“I saw Jason,” Dick whispered, imagining Jason with his warm touches and huge wings.

~*~*~*~

It had been two years since Dick was shot. He had healed up rather nicely, but still got the occasional migraine. He tried to slow down his work pace between Officer Grayson and Nightwing in order to try and ward off the migraines. Sometimes they were simply inevitable.

He was walking down the street, heading home from dinner a co-worker had bought him. A block before his apartment, Dick stopped. He stood still, his mouth a gap, and his eyes wide.

“I told you things would get better, didn’t I?”

Dick met Jason’s smirk with his own smile and clung to him, making sure not to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC characters. Requests would be gladly welcomed!


End file.
